kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Lady Ms. Gentleman
レディ ジェントルマン |Story Romaji Title = Misutā redi mizu jentoruman |Arc = Old Conquest Arc |Chapter = 141 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/140 |Volume = Volume 15 |Previous Chapter = Perfect Heroine |Next Chapter = Punch DE Date |Release Date = May 11th, 2011 |Adopted = Anime episode 32.0}} is the 141 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis During this chapter, Yui is the Main character. She is walking to school, but her chauffeur is insisting that she uses the car. As she enter the school grounds, people gossip about how she is a 'man'. As she continues to walk, a girl from the Junior high part of Maijima school approaches Yui, handing over a gift as she says that Yui is cool. The girl takes off, when another high-school male student appears with a bouquet of flowers. He tries to ask her out to the Maijima dance festival, but she declines because she is in a band. Ever since she became a 'man', she has become very popular, receiving gifts on her desk almost everyday. But she is happy with this, for she only wants to have her feelings reach one person, the cold-hearted Keima. She wonders if they are reaching him. During P.E, Chihiro and Ayumi teases her about her being in the girl's class when she's a 'man'. Yui replies that she hasn't become a man, though she wears men's clothes. While the three continues to talk, a girl with long hair can be seen behind a tree in the distance. Yui sees the girl and wonders who it is. She runs over to the girl, but the girl tries to run away. Yui catches up to the girl, but trips upon her. When she realizes, the girl is actually Keima cross-dressing. Keima tries to explain that he had no intention of cross-dressing in the first place, but recently he have been feeling strange recently. Yui suddenly rejoices that Keima has finally cross-dressed so they can be a matching couple. As Yui goes to return back to her class, she promises not to tell anyone. As she returns, Yui is in a good mood because Keima cross-dressed. Later in the day, Yui tries to find Keima in class, but Haqua, in the disguise of Elsie, tells her that he's not present. She is disappointed to hear this, but then she bumps into him in the corridors. He's still dressed as a girl. Keima then asks Yui a favor: how to use the restroom. Because she can't use the normal ones, Keima thought that Yui knew a way to get around this. Yui guides him to the faculty restroom, which she uses. As they arrive though, Kodama comes out of it, and the two makes stands against the wall to avoid him. Keima enters the faculty restroom while Yui keeps guard. But as she keeps guard, Yui starts to faintly remember a similar situation, but doesn't think anything of it. Outside on the benches, Yui and Keima are casually talking. In the middle, Yui asks if she has met him before. He responds that he himself don't know, but he wishes to go out on a date with her after school. Hearing this proposal, Yui hesitates and dismisses herself. In the lady's restroom, Yui is wondering what's wrong with her, getting all uptight and embarrassed. As she starts to remember more of the time of her conquest arc, a voice suddenly comes from the mirror. Yui looks up to see someone else in the mirror, with lighter colored hair and also the hair braided. Speaking in a rude way, the other person asks where she is. At the school rooftop, while sitting on a bench, Keima and Haqua discuss what Keima's plan was. Haqua asks why he wished to dress up as a girl, as she notes that she even shortened his height with her illusion magic. He replies that his theory "The manly Yui is the goddess" was wrong. Instead, he thinks that Yui has forgotten him, but there is still some lingering feelings. Keima wishes to use a reason to support those lingering feeling, so she will remember it all. Haqua doubts it a bit, but Keima stands and takes off his wig, stating that he'll win this challenge of being captured. As he laughs endlessly, we can see that Shiori in the background, looking confused... Yui came to Keima's room and ask Haqua (who was in the guise of Elsie) where Keima was. Haqua told Yui that "Keima wasn't here". While Yui was wondering where Keima was, she suddenly bumped into him (dressed as a girl). References Category:Summary